JWToons/Bumpers
Bumpers Toonface A new version of the Cartoon Network bumpers where the characters interact with each other on a parody of Facebook. How Well Do You Know Daffy? Plot Daffy Duck is frustrated by the results of a survey about him (remake of the original bumper). Characters * Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Bugs Bunny (cameo in the ending, also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript * Daffy: (reading Speedy Gonzales' post) I just had a cheese sandwich and it was delish. (reading Anthone's post) Why am I so sleepy today? The camera focuses on him. * Daffy: Brother. (recieves a new message saying How Well Do You Know Daffy?) Wait a minute, how well do you know Daffy? Has anybody really know anybody that well? Now let's see here, (reads the first question) do you think Daffy has stolen everything? The survey shows that 99% answered "yes". * Daffy: (angrily) Yes?! I have never taken anything. I didn't absolutely have to have. (to the camera) More than who had it. (reading the second question) Do you think Daffy would save someone's life? The survey shows that 100% answered "no". * Daffy: (angrily) No?! (grabs the computer) Well, that should've been a multiple choice question. (reads the third question) Do you think Daffy is attractive? The survey shows that 400% answered "as compared to what?". * Daffy: (angrily) As compared to what?! I don't know who is responsable for this stupid questions, but I'm sending a strongly worded letter to somebody charged. The camera reveals the survey's author as Bugs Bunny. * Bugs: Ain't I a stinker? Panda Meets His Match Plot Panda finally meet his match, but all of them are too not his match (remake of the Knuckles Meets His Match commercials). Characters * Panda Bear (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) Transcript Not in GoVille, Jane! Plot Leila tries to convince Jane that she lives in Forstford, not in GoVille. Characters * Leila (voiced by E.G. Daily) * Jane (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) Ruffy and Alice Plot Ruffy tries to befriend Alice, but he doesn't want to have another dog friend, because of Spots will be upset. Characters * Ruffy (voiced by Frank Welker) * Alice (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Sugarpup (cameo in the ending) Transcript Cartoon Celebrity Boxing In a parody of 2002 Fox's television show Celebrity Boxing, the JAB3Toons characters fight against each other using humoristic cartoon violence in order to win a golden anvil. Daffy Duck vs. Mike the Goose Plot Daffy Duck is forced to fight Mike against his will. Characters * Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Mike the Goose (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Stain and Bizzy (as the ring announcer, also voiced by Eric Bauza and Tom Kenny) Transcript Gumball Watterson vs. SpongeBob SquarePants Plot Characters *Gumball Watterson (voiced by Nicolas Cantu) * SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Stain and Bizzy (as the ring announcer, also voiced by Eric Bauza and Tom Kenny) Mario vs. Sonic the Hedgehog Plot Characters Transcript Other bumpers Wrong Restroom, Pen! Plot Pen unknowingly enters the girls' bathroom as Eraser dare him and ends up being chased up by the girls. Characters * Pen (voiced by Michael Huang) * Eraser (voiced by Michael Huang) * Alaina Gleen (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Lori Loud (voiced by Catherine Taber) * Sarah (voiced by E.G. Daily) * Amy Rose (voiced by Cindy Robinson) * Jane (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) Transcript Coming soon! Villains Anonymous Plot The seven most villainous antagonists from JWToons are reunited to discuss about their experiences (semi-remake of Chasers Anonymous). Characters * Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Mavi (voiced by Samantha Kelly) * Bowser (voiced by Kenneth W. James) * Ariana (voiced by Debi Derryberry) * Sheldon Plankton (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) * Doctor Neo Cortex (voiced by Lex Lang) * Torpedo Penguin (voiced by Tim Curry) * Bugs Bunny (cameo in the ending, voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Daffy Duck (non-speaking cameo in the ending) * Jeremy (non-speaking cameo in the ending) * Mario (non-speaking cameo in the ending) * Luigi (non-speaking cameo in the ending) * Quinn Molea (non-speaking cameo in the ending) * SpongeBob SquarePants (non-speaking cameo in the ending) * Crash Bandicoot (non-speaking cameo in the ending) * Coco Bandicoot (non-speaking cameo in the ending) * Satin (non-speaking cameo in the ending) * Bizzy (non-speaking cameo in the ending) Transcript A room is seen, where Yosemite Sam, Pete, Bowser, Ariana, Plankton, Queen Mareli, and Cortex are reunited. * Yosemite Sam: Thanks to Villains Anonymous, I can now perfectly control my temper when I see that raggin'-fraggin' good-for-nothin' rabbit and that idjit varmint duck! He starts shooting to the floor, while everyone else claps. * Ariana: '''I'm Ariana and I'm a villain. * '''Everyone else: Hi, Ariana! She shows archive footage from several Quinn the Rockstar media. * Ariana: '''I'm a 14-year-old girl who wants to destroy Quinn's home and take over the world. But I changed my ways. * '''Mavi: How? * Ariana: 'You see... Villains Anomymous helped and I'm now another person. * '''Bowser: '''Hello, I'm Bowser. It shows archive footage from ''Super Mario Toons. * '''Bowser: I used to kidnap the princess and takeover the Mushroom Kingdom, but i always defeat by those pesky plumbers. But now, I'm really strong. * Plankton: '(angrily) Ahh, barnacles! I'm Sheldon Plankton and I'm not obsessed with villainy! It shows archive footage from ''SpongeBob SquarePants. * '''Plankton: '''Because villainy is just what I do. So, it's not a problem, it's what I'm supposed to get steal Krusty Krab's secret formula! Everyone looks suspiciously at him, while he sweats nervously. * '''Torpedo: '''Denial, anyone? * '''Cortex: I used to be annoyed by Crash. Archive footage from Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Adventures is then seen. * Cortex: That idiot bandicoot was always outsmarting me. But then, Villains Anonymous helped me out. * Mavi: '''Hello, I'm Princess Mavi. It then plays archive footage from several ''Jeremy Universal ''media. * '''Mavi: '''That two-goody boy had been making me outsmarting, but Villains Anonymous helped. Suddenly, Bugs opens the door, accompanied by Daffy, Jeremy, Quinn, Mario, Luigi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Crash, Coco, Satin and Bizzy. * '''Bugs: Is this the all-you-can-eat buffet? The villains, except for Ariana, look at them with an menacing expression, while the others are with a scared face. * Torpedo: '''Yeah... * '''Bugs: (gulps) ...docs?! Ariana tries to calm the others. * Ariana: '''(nervously) Stay strong, everybody! Stay strong! The JWToons logo shows up. No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service Plot 78M, Jeremy, Tinny and Coiny get in trouble with Parkman due to the state law (remake of the original Cartoon Network bumper, but with JeremyWorks characters). Characters * 78M (voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) * Jeremy (also voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) * Kenzie (voiced by Debra Wilson) * Coiny (voiced by Michael Huang) * Parkman (voiced by Tim Curry) Transcript One night, 78M, Jeremy, Tinny and Coiny go to a convenience store. The latter two are going to check something in the aisles while 78M and Jeremy go up to the Parkman. * '''78M: Hey, there. Can you turn on Top 5, please? * Jeremy: And, where's your bathroom? I gotta go. * Parkman: (laughing) Can't you guys read, already? (points at the notice) No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service! State Law. * 78M: Alright, We'll get some flip-flops. * Parkman: Sorry, You can't! (points again) No service! * Jeremy: So... you're saying we can't buy shoes, because we have some two Objects-like legs and feet?! The owner doesn't answer. * Parkman: (seeing Kenzie) Hey, Shape-looking lady! No pets! Kenzie, when she turns into poodle stops reading his magazine. * 78M: (angrily) That does it. Then he goes away with Jeremy and joins Kenzie and Coiny. The owner is trying to see what the four toons are up to. * Kenzie: Did he just call me a pet? I'm one of the shapeshifter! Everyone's talking about their plan so they could pass the state law. Everyone was also giggling and agreeing what their plan will be. Coiny comes in, using the hat, belt, Jeremy's jacket, tie, and Tinny's shoes. * Coiny: Can I have some service, sir? * Parkman: (seeing Sonic-like shoes) What the heck, where I'm looking at? There are just one of those Sonic shoes! * Coiny: These are speedy shoes. * Parkman: Sonic shoes! * Coiny: Speedy shoes! * Parman: Sonic! * Quick Draw: (yelling) Speedy! * Parkman: (seeing Coiny's behind) Oh, yeah? How about about pants? (shocked) Jeremy, Kenzie and Coiny come towards the owner completely unclothed, hiding their private parts with other objects. * Jeremy: Wait a minute! That sign doesn't say pants! * 78M: (angrily) Yeah, why you didn't put it there? * Parkman: '''(nervous) Um, uh... I be right back. As Parkman runs off, Everyone starts to argue as the three toons come up to the cashier with Coiny. * '''Jeremy: Well, I still gotta use the bathroom! The camera zooms out and the store door closes, showing the JWToons logo. Parking Lot Plot Bennet, JAB3 Icon, Satin, and Bizzy take on the daunting task of find a parking spot after lunch (remake of the original Cartoon Network bumper). Characters * Bennet (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * JAB3 Icon (voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) * Satin (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Bizzy (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Sonic the Hedgehog (cameo, voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Scooby-Doo (non-speaking cameo) * Shaggy Rogers (cameo, voiced by Matthew Lillard) * Judy Jetson (non-speaking cameo) * Unikitty (mentioned) * Miles "Tails" Prower (mentioned) Transcript * Bennet: Darn it! I can never find a parking space after lunch! * JAB3 Icon: '''Hey, I did enjoy it. But, too many cars. * '''Satin: '''Don't look at me, (rumbling) JWToons keeps adding stars without adding parking spaces. * '''Bizzy: (distracted) Oh! What? (sees a space) Look! There's a space! The space has a sign on it. * Bennet: (reading it) Reserved for Princess Unikitty?! * JAB3 Icon: '''Man! * '''Satin: Princess Unikitty? Oh, great. Only king, queen, prince, and princess get their spaces. Can the mascots like us have their own space? Knuckles calls their attention. * Sonic: '''Hey, guys. Looking for a parking space? You can take mine. * '''Bennet: Now this guy's a true hero like that blue hedgehog. * Sonic: '''(thinking) Could have sworn I parked with Tails in F lot or was it in... (remembers something) Now I remember, I blast into work today. Silly me! See, ya! He runs away. * '''Satin: For a hero, at least he tried to help us. Bizzy sees another space. * Bizzy: Oh, man! Look! There's one! There's one! Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser Jr. also saw that space. * JAB3 Icon: Oh, boy. Here come one of video game villains. * Bennet: Alright boys, I guess we have to do this. The three vehicles are coming to the space, but Dr. Eggman comes first, crashing into Bowser's car. Then Bowser from their cars to confront Eggman. * Bowser: (yelling at Eggman) You don't have, like, sense at all. Bennet, JAB3 Icon, Satin, and Bizzy laugh of it. A sign with the JWToons logo is seen. Later at night, it shows that the four are still looking for a space. * Satin: Okay. Next time, we would take the bus to work. Some Things Are Unexplainable Plot Garfield and Squeak, as JWToons' only cat and mouse duo that doesn't hurt each other, try to find a reason why cats and birds, mice and insects hate each other. Characters * Garfield (voiced by Frank Welker) * Squeak (voiced by Gregg Berger) * Sylvester Pussycat (non-speaking) * Tweety Bird (non-speaking) * Speedy Gonzales (non-speaking) * Tom Cat (non-speaking) * Jerry Mouse (non-speaking) * Tina the Cat (non-speaking) * Jenny the Mouse (non-speaking) Transcript Various JWToons cat characters are, as usual, chasing their preys. Meanwhile, Garfield and Squeak are watching it. Coming soon! Sidekicks Plot In today's society, being a sidekick it's not bad at all. But someone (Bizzy) refuses to being called that (remake of the original Cartoon Network bumper). Characters * Larry (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Larissa (voiced by Janice Kawaye) * Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Colleen Villard) * Spike (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) * Cassie (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Coco Bandicoot (voiced by Debi Derryberry) * Bizzy (also voiced by Tom Kenny) Transcript A café it's shown at night. At its interior, various sidekicks from various JWToons shows are seen, including Larry, Larrissa, Tails and similar characters. * Narrator: They've been called second bananas, they've been called straight men, but most agree only sidekicks really says it all. A waitress brings a cup of coffee to Barney. On his table, there's also Boo-Boo, Tails, Spike, Buster, and Coco, as well as Chicken. * Larry: Basically, we're there to make stars look good. And that's a responsibility and I think that everyone would agree with me that we don't take lightly. * Larissa: No, it's true. We may not get the best lines, but we move the story along. * Cassie: Oh, for crying out loud. Sidekick isn't a dirty word in this business anymore. * Tails: Exactly. In today's standards, a sidekick is essential for the protagonist. In various occasions, I feel more like a younger brother than a sidekick. * Spike: Sidekick? That word could sound kinda strange sometimes. No offense, through. * Coco: '''True. And I think we owe that in large part to the actors who came before us. I mean, look (pointing at a photo of Porky Pig dressed as Friar Tuck), Porky Pig had a full-fledged career as a star going and he really only started doing his best work as a sidekick. And there's no shame on that. * '''Spike: Are you sure Porky is a sidekick? He also starred in several solo shorts. * Coco: '''Well, I think he's both a star and a sidekick counting his Chuck Jones-directed pairings with Daffy Duck. The others agree. * '''Bizzy: (jaw drop) Well, well, I wasn't supposed to be here. I'm not a sidekick, I'm a co-star. My name is on the title, for crying out loud. The others look at him with a certain disdain. * Bizzy: What? I think I would know if I was a sidekick. A picture with the JWToons logo is shown. Never Hunt in Front of Jeannie and Roselyn Elmer is hunting Bugs as always, but when he shoots in front of Jeannie and Roselyn, he recieves two punishments from them. Characters * Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Jeannie (voiced by Danica McKellar) * Roselyn (voiced by Kristen Bell) Transcript * Elmer: (pointing his gun to Bugs) Say youw pwayers, wabbit. I finalwwy catched you (laughs). He shoots his gun at Bugs, but he avoids it. * Elmer: Oh wats! A angry Jeannie and Roselyn is behind Elmer. * Bugs: (to Jeannie and Roselyn) Ehh, what's up, docs? * Jeannie: '''What's up? First of all, it's lady. And second of all, Elmer tried to blast you once again. * '''Roselyn: And in our front. So, we have two punishments to him. * Elmer: (nervous) Wadies, thewe is no weason to punish me. It's pawt of my natuwe. * Jeannie: '(mockingly, Elmer's sound-like voice) "It's ''pawt of my natuwe!" Oh yeah? She snatches Elmer's gun and breaks it in half. * '''Elmer: My gun! Dwats.... This is gonna be SO bad. Coming soon! Trivia * Elmer's punishments follows: *# His gun being broken. *# Must apologize to Bugs, then must ink about he did. In the process, a "Kick Me" sticky note being put on his back. Annoying Jeremy Plot Joyce and Jane annoys Jeremy during his job at Crash's Night Smoothie place, but soon discovers they gets a lot of consequences because of Nicole Watterson. Characters * Jeremy (voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) * Joyce (voiced by Cheryl Chase) * Jane (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Crash Bandicoot (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Nicole Watterson (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) Transcript Trapped in the Elevator Plot Mia, Gianna, Alyiva and Alivia end up unfortunely trapped in an elevator after an energy failure caused by Tina while chasing Jenny. Characters * Mia (voiced by Sarah Silverman) * Gianna Landers (voiced by Hayden Panettiere) * Princess Alyvia (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) * Alivia Taylor (voiced by Kristen Bell) Transcript Gianna, Alyiva and Alivia are on an elevator, with the doors almost closing. Mia comes in. * Mia: '''(running) Wait for me! She reaches the elevator just in time and sighs. Then, some turbulence is heard and the lights go out. * '''Gianna: Geez, don't tell me that the elevator broke down. * Mia: '''(pressing some buttons, but it doesn't work) Yep! It did! * '''Tamia: I wonder what it caused it. Alivia, could you see it? * Alivia: Wait, what? * Gianna: '''(sarcastically) Just because she's a ghost, that means that she can pass through walls? * '''Alivia: Well, duh! Of course I can pass through walls because of I'm a ghost! (Alivia passes through the wall and discovers that the failure was caused by Tina while chasing Jenny) * Alivia: Oh boy, I see what going on here. (Alivia passes back to the elevator) * Alivia: '''Hm! * '''Tamia: What's that? You saw what caused the elevator to break down? * Alivia: 'Uh-huh! * '''Mia: '''What did you see? ''Coming soon! Conquerors in the Photo Booth Plot Kaput and Zosky are going to the photo booth after Emily, Ravi and Julia taking over. But, Jeremy thinks the duo are conquering it. Characters * Kaput (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Zosky (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) * Jeremy (voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) * Quinn Molea (voiced by Danica McKellar) * Emily (non-speaking) * Ravi (non-speaking) * Julia (non-speaking) Transcript Emily, Ravi and Julia are walking from the photo booth. Kaput and Zosky are entering the mall and seeing Jeremy. * '''Jeremy: Hey, guys. Wanna photo booth? * Kaput: Sure, Jeremy! * Zosky: Okay! Kaput and Zosky are walking in the photo booth. They sit down on the photo booth seat. * Kaput: Now, say cheese! * Zosky: Cheese! A camera flash appears to take a picture of the duo. Kaput takes out his crispizer from his pocket and scares Zosky. * Kaput: Ha-ha! I've got it, Zosky! * Zosky: Kaput, you scared me! A camera flash appears again and take picture of Kaput showing his crispizer and Zosky crossing his arms. * Kaput: All right, kids! I'll give my best friend a hug! (hugs Zosky) * Zosky: Uh! (getting squeezed by Kaput) A camera flash appears again and take picture of Kaput hugging Zosky. * Kaput: Okay, Zosky. This is the last one before we leave. * Zosky: Good idea, Kaput! (hugs Kaput) * Kaput: Ow! My body! A camera flash appears in the last time and take picture of Kaput is getting hugged by Zosky. The duo are exiting the photo booth and seeing the pictures coming out like a printer. * Kaput: (takes out the pictures from the photo booth) Hey, I think we love those pictures. You like it, Zosky? * Zosky: Yes, Kaput. Kaput and Zosky are walking away and Quinn Molea appear from the elevator. He sees the photo booth. * 'Quinn: '''Oh, boy! I can't wait for the photo booth! (runs into the photo booth) The JWToons logo appears on the back of the photo booth. * '''Quinn: '(overhearing in the photo booth) Hey, what happened?! Uh, little help? Category:Commercials Category:Bumpers Category:JAB3Toons